1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to supports for lights, and, more a particularly, to supports for lights especially adapted for use on boats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles most often are equipped with light assemblies for casting light beams forward of the vehicle. With automobiles, such light assemblies are most commonly headlight assemblies. However, additional light assemblies, such as spotlights, are also often used on automobiles. A number of U.S. patents disclose spotlights that are attached to the tops of automobile windshields, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,481,629 and 1,523,924. It is noted that both U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,481,629 and 1,523,924 disclose brackets for mounting a spotlight on the tops of vertically oriented automobile windshields.
Boat windshields, it is pointed out, have an acute windshield slope angle (see FIG. 1 discussed hereinbelow), and the spotlight mounting brackets disclosed U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,481,629 and 1,523,924 are not suitable for such windshields having an acute windshield slope angle. In this respect, it would be desirable is a light support apparatus were provided that is suitable for use on a windshield that has an acute windshield slope angle.
Turning to light assembly support brackets specifically disclosed for use on boats, the following U.S. patents are known: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,960,601, 3,502,861, and 5,508,895. Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,960,601, 3,502,861, and 5,508,895 discloses a respective light support bracket that is attached to the top of a wall of a boat. As a result, none of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,960,601, 3,502,861, and 5,508,895 discloses a light support bracket that has features that provide for a light support bracket to be mounted on the top of a boat windshield that has an acute windshield slope angle. In this respect, it would be desirable if a light support bracket were provided for mounting on the top of a boat windshield that has an acute windshield slope angle.
Still other features would be desirable in a boat windshield light and support apparatus. For example, for purposes of simplicity in both use and fabrication, it would be desirable if a boat windshield light support were provided that is formed from a single piece of plastic material.
When a spotlight is used, it is most desirable that the spotlight can swivel around its support in order to direct a light beam in many directions. In this respect, it would be desirable if a boat windshield light support were provided which has a swivel for a light assembly.
To provide a firm grip on a boat windshield, it would be desirable if a boat windshield light support were provided that includes a bracket member which has resilient clamping portions.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use light support brackets for boats, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a boat windshield light and support apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is suitable for use on a windshield that has an acute windshield slope angle; (2) provides for mounting on the top of a boat windshield that has an acute windshield slope angle; (3) is formed from a single piece of plastic material; (4) has a swivel for a light assembly; and (5) includes a bracket member which has resilient clamping portions. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique boat windshield light and support apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
To achieve the foregoing and other advantages, the present invention, briefly described, provides a light support apparatus for use on a windshield oriented at a windshield slope angle with respect to the horizontal and includes a bracket member which has a top bracket portion and a bottom bracket portion. A horizontal support member is connected to the top bracket portion at a bracket-to-support angle. A vertical support member is connected to the horizontal support member, and a windshield supported foot member is connected to the vertical support member at a foot-to-vertical support angle. The horizontal support member includes a fastener reception channel.
Preferably, the bracket-to-support angle is substantially supplementary to the windshield slope angle, and the foot-to-vertical support angle is substantially complementary to the windshield slope angle. Preferably, the orientation angle between the horizontal support member and the vertical support member is a right angle. Preferably, the top bracket portion and the bottom bracket portion are resilient jaw members. A light assembly is connected to the horizontal support member.
The light support apparatus of the invention is especially useful on the windshield of a boat.
With one embodiment of the invention, a hypotenuse portion is connected between the windshield supported foot member and the bracket member. The hypotenuse portion is oriented to the horizontal support member at a horizontal support-orientation angle which is substantially equal to the windshield slope angle.
The light assembly can include a light swivel unit connected to the horizontal support member, and a lamp unit is connected to the light swivel unit. The light swivel unit can include a swivel bolt connected to the lamp unit. A bearing member is retained on the swivel bolt and is located between the lamp unit and the horizontal support portion. A lock nut is retained on the swivel bolt distal to the horizontal support member such that the horizontal support member is located between the lock nut and the bearing member.
A bracket-retained cushion can be supported inside the bracket member. The bracket-retained cushion receives an edge of the windshield. A windshield supported foot-to-windshield cushion can be supported by a bottom surface of the windshield supported foot member.
With one embodiment of the invention, the bracket member includes planar outer surfaces and planar inner surfaces, and the bracket-retained cushion is C-shaped, supported by the planar inner surfaces. With another embodiment of the invention, the bracket member includes convex outer surfaces and concave inner surfaces, and the bracket-retained cushion is bulbous in shape, supported by the concave inner surfaces.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will be for the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least four preferred embodiments of the invention in detail, it is understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved boat windshield light and support apparatus which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved boat windshield light and support apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved boat windshield light and support apparatus which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved boat windshield light and support apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such boat windshield light and support apparatus available to the buying public.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved boat windshield light and support apparatus which is suitable for use on a windshield that has an acute windshield slope angle.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved boat windshield light and support apparatus that provides for mounting on the top of a boat windshield that has an acute windshield slope angle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved boat windshield light and support apparatus which is formed from a single piece of plastic material.
Even another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved boat windshield light and support apparatus that has a swivel for a light assembly.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved boat windshield light and support apparatus which includes a bracket member which has resilient clamping portions.
These together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.